The Untold Story of Virginia Marie-Anne Potts
by AssassinsVow2012
Summary: When clearing out useless junk to make room for useful items in the Avenger's Tower; Tony finds a closed ducted taped dusted box in the back of his and Pepper's closet. Not the only curious one, Tony and the Avengers decide to take a look into the early life of their companion they have grown to care and love... They'll learn sometimes the past reflects the future...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Owe nothing except OCs… (soon to come)**

"Stupid useless cleaning honestly who would think these items are junk!?" Tony Stark had exclaimed hold up what looked to be some well ray gun like object.

The rest of the Avengers gave Tony an "are-you-actually-serious-look. " I would have assumed you'd look forward to clearing out this clutter to make _new _scienceclutter from whatever god knows what projects you and Bruce here would come up with." Natasha Romanoff stated in a flat tone as she carried out boxes that were meant to be ridden of.

"Good one Tasha, and how many more trips up the stairs until the lab area is done with." Clint Barton asked, and was answered with two boxes plopped in his arms by the spy agent. "Five more, unless Stark here hadn't kept eye on what items were being tossed off.

Bruce, Steve, and Clint let out snickers when observing Tony's pouted face and crossed arms. "Hey I'm just making sure you're not ridden anything that is still handy- the gun in his hand whirred loudly until it burn out to its end-or was…"

"Don't forget we still have our rooms quarters to clean." Steve reminded which lead the others to let out a few frustrating groans.

"_Thanks_ for the reminder Capsicle." Tony stated as he tossed the now abandon ray gun in the box and carrying it up the stairs. Confused upon Tony's reaction he turned to Bruce with a look that read "what- did- I- do- wrong". Bruce shook his head with a slight chuckle, "Tony's just being… Tony."

Pepper Potts co-CEO of Stark Industries was applying some light make-up for her day out with a group of long-time friends of hers who had travel to visit to catch up of their lives. She had felt bad leaving her friends; well, her odd ball _family; _she had come to all love, cleaning out any junk for the day.

The first she befriended was surprisingly Natasha Romanoff aka Natalie Rushman*, former PA for Tony Stark. After some clear ups on Natasha reasoning's for her supposed actions did Pepper feel guilty. Natasha shook it off understand enough of the deep attraction she had observed between the CEO and Billionaire, and Pepper doing her job.

The two had grown to become close as sisters which they didn't mind. In honestly as much as Natasha enjoyed the male company, she was a woman who needed girl time as well. Pepper was surprised to know that Clint and she were indeed married for two years, privately done so by Agent Phil and Agent Maria Hill. Whatever recent time they had shared she'd notice a sad look upon her companion's face deep in thought and it hadn't fooled her eyes to see tears forming slightly.

Then came along Steve. The two bonded quite as rapidly sharing similar childhood backgrounds. The two both had been born in Brooklyn, share the interest of peaceful sceneries, loved to read, and enjoyed artwork. Steve had come observe how Pepper would look at him in a way that made her face fall somewhat and as if her eyes had spaced off in a memory a look he knew quite too well. He had thought about questioning her but shook it off not wanting to pry or further upset the strawberry-blond.

Pepper had caught on the fact how Tony would observe here and there the interaction between her and the Captain. Yes, jealousy and envy was read all over in his eyes and his body language. She was surprised to hear Tony questioned if she ever wised a guy like Steve because- hell let's face it- the solider was everything Pepper looked for. Manners, leadership, control of situations, helpful, humble, strong, and not egotistic or showy. So how was it that she never slightly head any sign of –god forbid on Tony's behalf- lust or deeper interest than what was already held.

Firmly but softly she declared that there was no other man but Tony himself she loved and would always love. She also reminded him how he had become a changed man since Afghanistan that drew her closer to him, and honestly even thought his remarks and his ego would drive her crazy she didn't want those to vanish away; it made him who he was.

Clint was another she didn't mind and saw how Tony must have rubbed off on him somewhat. She had come to know the archer for his close bond with the Russian spy; whom of course she couldn't help smirk then suddenly sadden at the sight of the two "interactions"-which Clint had become aware of. The two were quite playful at times which surprised the Clint and the rest of the group to see a loosen careless side of their kind-hearted friend/girlfriend.

Bruce was the last for her to befriend. She was well aware of the Hulk inside him and was slightly scared if she did something wrong he'd come out and crush her. Eventually after some compromise and reassurance that the Hulk was of no harm to Pepper did she relax.

But like Steve, Clint and Natasha Bruce too had quietly observed his Science Bro's partner give him guilty looks that had seem completely off of what he thought had to do with her behavior around him and the "other guy" for she'd quickly look away and fling her hand up to her eyes clearly wiping a tear away.

Secretly unknown to Pepper all four had the same thought of asking their billionaire comrade if he was aware or oblivious to his girlfriend's sudden behavior around them.

But getting back on track, Pepper checked herself in the full length mirror; not too sexy yet not too simple. Satisfied she plucked up her purse and was heading out the door until Tony had barged in toppling over her.

"Hmm what do you know Potts you sure give out an entertaining impression to greet me." He said in a cocky smile eyes suddenly roaming over her aware of her appearance. Pepper sighed but smiled softly, "Aren't you supposed to be helping the team finishing cleaning up the lab? You still have the rooms to do."

"Yeah Yeah Spangled Pants already reminded us, I already placed the boxes required by the back door and hey all that lifting should give be a _break_." Tony replied still firmly on top of Pepper.

"Well- grrr- you're going to have to spend your break a different way or else there won't be any." Pepper said as she tried pushing Tony off her who had suddenly grasped her wrist; pulling her up to his level.

"Give me just five mintues…? Two then? Oh come on Pep your groupies aren't going to notice." He said successfully distracting her at the mention of her friends as he kissed her along her jawline.

"Tony no…" obviously it hadn't or was being ignored by her genius boyfriend. As much as his kisses felt good her mind was much stronger to back away when needed. Quickly she pushed a dazzled Tony from his "break" and propped herself up straightening her outfit and quickly made her way to the lounge but not before hearing Tony state how she owed him his remaining break time when she'd come back.

**Okay readers/writers/viewers I hope u like my new story I actually stumbled across two maybe more stories about Steve's life before avengers and one on Tony's. So I mean beside the Budapest story–which I've come across too- I've wanted to know Pepper's childhood… which I assure will NOT be boring or simple… it'll have drama and adventure whatever misfortunes are to come while growing up. Twisted dark events …. Yea so please Review and Read! Give meh a chance on this story! :D AssassinsVow2012**

**Here is a preview for next chapter:**

"_**Hey guys look what I've found!" Tony exclaimed in excitement as he carried in the box to the lounge. "So this is your reason to bring us up here to show us a box." Steve exclaimed with his arms crossed. "Since being in ice may have affected your eyes Rogers you'd notice it isn't any box… it's full of tapes." "Of who you… because I'm not interesting in seeing the detailed like of Tony Stark." Clint responded.**_

_**But suddenly all of them grew quite upon Tony's expression. "There are tapes… on Pepper's childhood. Enough to inform us of her life… before any of us."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries and Tensions

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OCs 8/18/13 Edited and tweeked up the story somewhat.. i actually prefer this version.  
**

**Setting: After Avengers, pre-IM3**

"Hey guys look what I've found!" Tony exclaimed in excitement.

"Stark you have better have a good reason to bring our asses up here or so help me God I'll stick my gun-"

"Honestly Natashalie do you always assume my reasoning's to be foolish? This time I have a good reason or at least one you'll find interest in." Tony replied carrying out a box from his master room (as well favorite redhead).

"So this is your reason to bring us up here to show us a box." Steve exclaimed with his arms crossed. "Since being in ice may have affected your eyes and hazed your mind Rogers you'd notice it isn't any boxes that are required to be discarded… I bet it's full of... hmm only a tape?"

"Of who you… because I'm not interesting in seeing the detailed life of Tony Stark we already have much to deal with as if that's not enough." Clint responded.

But suddenly all of them grew quite upon Tony's expression. "It's a blank tape… nothing written on it. but why? It doesn't add up." the drills in Tony's head moved trying to figure out the puzzle before him.

"Noticed this Stark?" Natasha states picking up a somewhat heavy envelope. Slowly the Widow examined the envelope; it was somewhat crinkled and worn out but otherwise in mint condition. Finally did the spy turn the envelope over to ready it's disposal inside.

"Ah Ah." Tony snatched the envelope from the spy's hand luck to avoid any cuts to form on her AND her wrath which was about to exploded.. noted by her partner who saw her brow twitch.

"Since it was part of this box which was in _my_ closet... well on Pepper's side... who happens to be _my_ girlfriend I believe I have the rights to the containment inside. Plus i bet its something secretive or embarrassing she might not want me to see... and honestly why miss out that opportunity?" Tony ended in a joking tone, as he opened the envelope.

Out popped a piece of inked written parchment and a sealed disk. Surprisingly Tony ignored the DVD and picked up the scrape of paper.

"Hmm a letter from an old high school sweetheart or a jackass who might get blasted by Ironman if he is trying to make a move on his girl" Tony contemplated as he skimmed through the letter.

Everyone else around him huddled around to see what was written.

**_God I can't believe I'm writing this at the office when I should be checking up on emails from the board members. Knowing Tony unfortunately lacks patience.. and my recent gain of an unusual superhero family; I suppose... no believe it's time for you to know about my beginnings before I worked as Tony Stark's Personal Assistant and later co-CEO of Stark Industries. Everyone that new me since i was little though of me as "Little Miss Perfect" or an "Angel sent from Heaven"... I'm not either one of those...at least that's what i believe now. It hurts me... It hurts me, knowing what I've done and that pain, that pain is with me all. the. time. Everyday I think if i just... if a give myself over to the blood, I can make the pain stop. It would be that easy... and I fight it. But at the same time I'm so fucking terrified that one day I'm not going to want to fight anymore... It's been so long for me to find something worth fight for... and loving it. Everyone that i knew or loved died or left because of me... and not a day goes that I blame myself for it. All of you guys; Tony,Natasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce and Thor... you've all been a special part of my heart and for that I'm grateful. Honestly i was hoping you wouldn't stumble upon this letter disk or tape... but everything has its timing. Just a reminder: Watch the disk last after the tape._** **_ - P. P._**

No one uttered a word after reading the letter but all had thought the same; _What had Pepper gone thought and done that seemed to hung on her painfully?_

Tension and curiosity hung in the lounge among each superhero; there was no lie that none of them really knew Pepper as much as what was known to now SHIELD and Tony through her résumé.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to look into Pepper's personal items even though she's allowing it?" Bruce had asking logically as he pulled his glasses up.

"Hey all of us watched mine and Cap's troublesome beginnings to who we are now. Pep's allowing this so let's just get this over with. Jarvis any idea where I may find an old video cassette box around here?" Tony continued on ignoring Bruce's question.

_Ah yes Sir there appears to be one inside Miss. Potts box._

" Huh no wonder it felt heavier."

" Stark.. Tony even though Pepper is allowing us to invade her privacy i still feel it'd be modest enough to just leave it. It might cost us some... tension and unsettling pain." Steve firmly implied knowing well enough that whatever they might get involved would impact them all in different ways/

"Thanks for your concern and advice Capsicle but i know what I'm getting myself into and we both promised... no more secrets" Tony's tone flattered at the end as his eyes got lost in the distance remembering the Expo-Platinum-Vanko catastrophe.

"So what you're trying to say is that you're not backing out... and going for it no matter the outcome?" Steve stated hesitantly as he observed the blank tape.

"Ding Ding Ding wish I'd give you a gold sticker Cap but I'm sure that shield of yours will do." Steve just gave Tony a glare and frown clearly not amused by his attempt to joke.

15 minutes later Tony hooked up the VCR to his 50 inch flat screen TV. "I really feel like were prying in information that SHIELD could use." Natasha added quietly.

"That's another thing Spidey I would appreciate if anything seen is not in fact ratted out to Eyepatch and his crew by you or Birdbrain." No one dared farther protest … for now upon Tony's cold serious protective voice.

"Now then all of you might as well make yourself comfortable no wait Banner and Barton help me heat some popcorn and grab chips."

Once everyone settled down Tony plucked out the cassette; it was well dusty and smelled… old.

"So this is it... this is how were going to find out about Pepper like the whole story.?" Tony turned to see Clint question while seating next to Natasha.

"Yep" was the billionare's answer popping out the "p". To all honestly it excited and terrified Tony to know how much was hidden in Pepper's past... was it much worst than his... is that why she seemed to understand his pain...?

"Lights Jarvis." Tony declared looking up to his AL.

_Sir if may consider to inform you when Miss Potts arrives?_

The video opened up a hospital bed with a woman holding what seemed to appear as a baby; catching Tony off guard.

_Sir?_

Quickly composing himself; but never leaving his eyes off the screen, Tony answered softly "Yes um please J."

**Alright that's all for now. Next chap ill have the dialogue between the Avengers and what is being said in the videos. Trying to keep in character and avoid OCs/. Lol I think we in general can be referred to as organisms cause then shame on me … AssassinsVow2012 8/18/13- I hope this version is better but on my behalf it's easier to write this way... so yea that also means I'm rewritten the baby scene too...  
**


End file.
